1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for sanitizing elevators or other enclosed structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for germicidal sanitizing of an elevator or other enclosed structure using UV light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environments where humans and animals gather on a frequent basis, such as schools, medical facilities, and government buildings, may become breeding grounds for a variety of harmful microorganisms, such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, and mold. These harmful microorganisms can result in sickness, infections, disease, and even death. These microorganisms generally grow on surfaces, such as floors and walls, and inside humans and animals, but may also become airborne to cause infection, particularly in a confined space such as an elevator.
Traditional approaches to disinfecting an enclosed structure, such as an elevator, have included the use of liquids and gases. Disinfecting liquids usually include bleach or stronger chemicals, which may have a detrimental, or, at the very least, discoloring effect on the surfaces or materials to which the liquids are applied. In addition, liquids may not be safely applied to electronics or other devices that receive electrical power. Furthermore, liquids may not be applied to substances or materials that are absorbent or are fragile in nature, such as paper. It is also possible that topical liquid antiseptics may induce antibiotic resistance to the very microorganisms they are trying to eradicate. Disinfecting or fumigating gases may include harsh chemicals, such as formaldehyde, which are toxic to humans and animals. Therefore, higher life forms have to be safely removed from the areas where fumigating gases are being used. Additionally, a great amount of time is required for the toxic gas to dissipate from the area once the fumigating is complete. This amount of time may be many hours or even days. Therefore, neither of these approaches is desirable as they introduce toxic agents, require a lot of time, and, of greatest concern, may lead to antibiotic resistance.